The present invention relates to a headliner formed from a frame and a mat.
In modern vehicles, headliners are typically placed in the vehicle to provide a ceiling covering. Typically, headliner assemblies are non-structural elements having little structural framework. A decorative covering is usually affixed to an outer surface.
Modern headliners are intended to provide a number of qualities. To this end, several layers of different materials are combined to achieve an overall design goal. As an example, some layers may be selected for acoustic characteristics. While the layers are there for sound or appearance, they also must not sag. Thus, other layers may be included to provide adequate support and strength to the headliner.
Recently, so-called modular headliner assemblies have been manufactured wherein various components such as hooks, handles, wire harness guides, and other attachment features are fixed to the headliner assembly. These components are formed and then separately assembled and fixed to the headliner structure thereby increasing the cost of the headliner assembly.